Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a foldable display device.
Description of Related Art
A bend portion of a display panel of a conventional foldable display device is usually free-standing or entirely adhered to a housing. However, these two structures will introduce negative impacts on the display panels. Specifically, when the foldable display device having the free-standing bend portion is bent, the stress will be concentrated on an edge of the free-standing bend portion, which may cause damage to the edge thereof. In another aspect, when the foldable display device having the bend portion entirely adhered to the housing is closed, the compressive stress caused by an inner diameter difference between the display panel and the housing may cause the bend portion to protrude inwardly and to separate from the housing.